Costume Shopping
by TheBestOfBlackBuler
Summary: Ciel has always had a crush on Sebastian Michealis. Alois and him just happen to be shopping for costumes at the store that Sebastian works at. What will happen when Sebastian happens to see Ciel changing in the dressing room? Rated M for Smut (boy x boy). If you don't like, don't read.


Okay so if you are currently reading my other fanfiction, I am putting it on hold for now. And if you haven't started reading it, then don't for now, cause I have no idea when I will continue it.

But, is just something I whipped up in the spirit of Halloween. Just to let you know, this is my first ever smut... so sorry if it's not the best yet. And to all you people who do write smut all the time... I give you credit for what you do, because it is hard.

Okay enough chit chat. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Today is exactly one week before Halloween. For me, Halloween is my favorite holiday. I mean, you get free candy for crying out loud. And with the creepy decorations, the stupid ghost stories, the costumes, the pranks, and especially the candy…I just can't help but love it. It's a hell of a lot better than Christmas.

But even though that day was coming up soon, I am dreading today. Today is the day that my best friend will drag me to the store and dress me up like I'm his little Barbie doll. And since I waited so long to do this this year, it will probably be worse.

"Oh Cieeellllll! It's time to go!" I heard Alois say in a sing song voice from down the stairs.

"But it's only like 5:00. We usually go in a couple of hours don't we?"

"Yeah but I have other plans for us too Ciel. Come on." He said as he came through the door and started pulling on my arm.

So I grab my jacket, and then I am dragged outside. As we start walking down the street towards the park, I see _him._ He has been the man in my dreams for forever. The one that gives me thoughts that are so inappropriate I would have threw up at when I was a kid. Sebastian Michaelis. The sexy, tall, smart, fit, son a bitch that I wanted to be with so badly. His jet black hair was about chin length, his smooth pale skin looked so kissable, and his crimson eyes were irresistible. We were friends when we were kids. I mean we used to hang out during the summer. But one day we just kind of stopped talking. Now he's practically a stranger to me. Or in other words I'm invisible to him.

But then just like that he went inside his house and disappeared from sight.

After like two hours of hanging out at the park with the stupid blonde, we got a ride from my mom to the Halloween store. When we walk into the store we start to browse the costumes and he instantaneously wanders toward the women's section. Then he basically clears the racks of all the sexy costumes, and I assumed (desperately hoped) that they were all for him. And luckily for me most of them were. But most, not all.

"Here this one is the one you have to try on for me." He said with a devilish, wide, grin as he hands me the costume.

When I looked down at it, I noticed that it was a cat costume. A woman's sexy, cat costume to be exact.

"No" I say with a blank stare.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes, or I'll send that little video to everyone."

"You've used that threat for everything. Can't you come up with another one?"

"Yes I could, but there is no need, because this one always works."

And he is right about that. When I was 13 he and I got our hands on some of my father's liquor and drank it. I ended up getting drunk and he was too. And I started to spill all my secrets to him and then I started to talk about Sebastian, and then it turned into my secret crush on him, and then it turned into my fantasy of him… touching me. And he videotaped the whole thing. And it's not like I would ever admit this out loud, but I sort of sound like a whore begging to get fucked.

So yeah his threat works.

I huff and walk away with him trailing behind me. We walk around for a couple of more hours, picking out costumes, and playing with props. We end up having a sword fight in the middle of the store after a while, and with my fencing practice I got when I was younger, I "stabbed" him quite quickly.

When we walk up to counter in front of the dressing rooms, I see an old school "vampire" standing there taking someone's costume out so they can try it on. When it's my turn he takes the costume out and gives it to me. He looks up and this sexy "vampire" just happens to be the one and only Sebastian Michealis. He has fake blood trailing out of his mouth and down his chin. The sharp teeth that usually look very cheesy look actually quite normal for him. Everything about him seems to scream evil.

"Ciel?" he says with that deep voice with a hint of his English accent.

"Oh hi Sebastian" I say averting my eyes away so I don't have to look him.

"Is that you Alois?" he says peering behind me.

"Yep. Jeez, what a coincidence seeing you here" he said in his super sarcastic voice, clearly he knew that Sebastian worked here and didn't tell me.

"Well how are you?" Sebastian said looking back at me.

"Um, I'm fine. But I should, um, go and change. We're holding up the line." I say as I look backwards to find the only one in line behind me is Alois.

I look back at him and make awkward eye contact. Then he looks down at the costume and giggles.

"Are _you_ really thinking about wearing _this_?" he says clearly amused.

"Uh, no. Just trying it on for _his_ " I say pointing at Alois, "amusement."

He laughs again and then I snatch the costume out of his hands and walk into the dressing room.

Sebastian POV

When Ciel goes into the dressing room, Alois walks away, presumably to find more costumes to torment Ciel with. I might not really be close to Ciel anymore, but I still know him, and I _really_ know how Alois treats him, seeing as Claude is always telling me about his little boyfriend's stories. I sit around and pick at my fangs and wipe the fake blood off my face. About five minutes later Alois comes back with another costume.

"Hey have Ciel try this on for me." He said with a big grin on his face.

I looked down at the costume he handed me and it is a woman's sexy cop costume. I laugh at the thought.

"Okay. You know you're going to have to try those on soon, because I'll be closing up soon."

"Oh I don't need too. I already bought a costume."

"God you're mean to him." I laughed and he skipped away.

I turned around and opened the curtain to the dressing room, and what I saw was the sexiest thing I had _ever_ seen in my entire life. Ciel Phantomhive stood there with his cat costume on and… damn there was no way I could stop my blood from draining down to my lower regions.

This couldn't be my Ciel. Ciel was… shy, tentative, and, well he was just the boy who lived down the street in my mind. He was just the kid who I had seen playing with his cousin when they were little. He was the boy who had always stayed quiet at school. He was the one who had his nose in a book. He was the boy who had worn the same huge, baggy, sweatshirt since the first grade. He was the boy who always blushed at the being called cute, and got furious when he was called short. He was the boy who wanted to be an adult so bad, but still ate candy and played games like a child. No this was not my Ciel, this was the new Ciel. The one who would soon be breaking hearts. This is the person who takes risks, who has a passion for literature, who is outspoken. This is the new (and improved) Ciel. This is the person Ciel had been for a long time, but I'd been too consumed in the idea of the younger him, but now my eyes are open. Ciel is a young man, and quite sexy at that. Coming to this realization, I forgot what I was there for, and how to speak, so I watched. Closely.

Ciel was running his hands down his torso. The tight, black, belly shirt clung to his chest, and only his chest. It exposed his defined collar bone and his nice, flat, toned stomach. My eyes trailed down further as he ran his delicate hands over the matching tight, black, booty shorts. I could see Ciel's v-line and his beautiful, smooth, pale, thighs. Oh these shorts compliment him so well. The way they clung to his plump little ass. Oh, his body was so different now. The way the shorts covered only the necessary parts, leaving me to only imagine what was behind that thin material. And the tail. The way that tail swung each time Ciel moved his hips… it drove me crazy.

Again my eyes involuntarily followed his hands as they went up to touch the choker and the bell attached to it. Finally I looked up at his face. His beautiful face was accompanied by his slate colored hair and his black cat ears. His big, blue, innocent, eyes were admiring the costume that fit him, oh, so well. But I knew Ciel was too dignified, and, well, afraid to ever get anything like this, so I knew he would have to use this moment right now.

"Ciel?" I said with a questioning tone.

"AHH" he yelled. Ciel spun around quite quickly. His hands darted down to grab his jacket to cover his body. His porcelain checks suddenly became red as the blood flowed to them, making the rest of his face tinted pink. That face was to die for.

Quickly shut the curtain and stepped forward towards Ciel.

Ciel POV

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" I said trying to bend down to get my pants without showing my ass off in the mirror.

"Alois wanted you to try this on" he said showing me the cop costume. "I was just brining it in here to you."

I let out and exasperated huff at that. Of course he would pick something else like that for me.

"Ok, well can you just leave it there, I'll grab it." I said sounding a bit more frantic than I would have liked to.

Sebastian did drop it there, but instead of turning around and leaving he took another step closer to me.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" I asked. I was starting to get very, very nervous.

Sebastian Michealis, my crush from like 6th grade, was looking at me with a fucking sexy cat costume on. This is literally my worst nightmare. As he stepped closer, I looked up and noticed through the loose pants that he wore, there was certainly a tent starting to pop up through the material. And at this observation, my cheeks got even hotter. Sebastian leaned down and grabbed my arm, jerking me up to stand there. He pulled me in close like he was going to hug me, but he didn't. We just stood there for a moment, very close together.

He leaned down towards my ear and whispered with his husky voice. "Ciel you look so god damn sexy you should be illegal." Sure, it was cheesy, but none of that mattered when I felt a tongue run across the shell of my ear.

I wanted to say something back, anything, but I couldn't get my mouth to work.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. Then he pulled his head away and his crimson eyes looked deeply into mine. Suddenly I felt calmer for some reason, but that all changed when Sebastian bent down and roughly kissed me. This was quite a surprise, so I just stood there awkwardly. Then eventually I started to think and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him harder. Soon I felt Sebastian's hands trailing from my shoulders, down my spine and to my ass. He picked me up and held me close, pressing our chests together. Sebastian took another step over and pushed me against the wall.

Now that we were more comfortable, the kiss became quite deeper. I ran my fingers through Sebastian's hair and grabbed at the black locks. Sebastian began to nip and bit at my lips making me moan slightly into the kiss. I opened my eyes wide in surprise at the embarrassing noise escaping me. Suddenly I pushed him away, but he didn't stop holding me.

"Sebastian what are we doing? You're supposed to be working."

"Well, we are _trying_ to make out, but you kind of stopped that." He said before he dove down to kiss at the collar that covered my neck.

"I know that you stupid fuck, but you're supposed to be working." I said exasperated.

Sebastian POV

I looked down at my watch and then went right back to sloppily kissing his soft neck.

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaan!" Ciel whined.

"Ciel, it's already 12:00. You guys" nip "are the only ones" suck "here. And I'm locking up tonight" I said and pushed my lips against his. "So there's nothing to worry about."

I kissed his blushing face once more. The kiss deepened quickly and we got back to where we had been before. Ciel's finger's intertwined with my hair. I was groping his butt, which made him moan, which of course made Ciel embarrassed to no end. I ran my tongue over his lips, but he didn't take the hint, so I started to nip and bit at his lips again. The abuse to his lips made him let out a moan, and I quickly took advantage of the moment, and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I explored his moist cavern, and I found, I loved the flavor. It tasted bitter sweet, like he had just eaten dark chocolate. I loved the taste, and Ciel loved the intrusion.

He soon explored my mouth, and graze his tongue over my fangs. As we fought for dominance I was smirking. There was no way he could win this fight.

If I had been wearing jeans, the button would have popped off from the bulge in my pants. When I started to rub myself against him, I could feel him heat up. His fingers getting tighter in my hair, his breaths becoming more shallow and quick.

Without thinking his hands went down to my pants and rubbed on my member. I moaned, which made him just keep rubbing faster, harder. He started to rub himself against his hand as well, and both of our moans escalated.

I dropped him and he got down on his knees. He was so afraid. I guess he'd never done anything like this, but fuck did it look like he want to. And without hesitation, he gripped the sides of my pants and boxers and pulled them down all at once. My member popped up and stood directly in front of his pink lips. And his eyes went wide. And I can't blame him, not to be self-centered, but it is thick, and long and not to mention weeping with precum.

He looked up at my lust filled eyes and kissed the head and tasted the liquid that now sat upon his lips. He hummed in what I have always known to be his satisfied sound. He then took my member and licked from the base all the way to the tip. Again and again he did this, and then suddenly took in the head all at once. I hissed at the contact. He continued to try to take more of it in, but could only fit half of the cock in his mouth, but that half was giving me complete and utter pleasure. I put my hand on his head and gripped his hair tightly, carful to not knock off the adorable cat ears. He started bobbing his head up and down, and then wrapped his dainty hands around my rod, pumping it in time with his sucks. A true natural.

"Fuck, Ciel" I panted.

It was getting so hot. I unbuttoned each button on my shirt and through it to the ground. He looked up at my abs, then my chest, and then at my eyes. His eyes looked so innocent, like a child, but what he held in his mouth said the opposite.

His sucks got harder and faster, and the faster he sucked, the closer I came to cumming down his throat. Soon enough I took his hair and pulled his lips away from my member. I lifted him up and kissed him deeply, then turned him around and held his wristed above his head,

"Seb… Sebastian?" he got out between ragged breaths.

I leaned my head down and licked his ear saying, "It is okay Ciel. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you"

I leaned down further and trailed kisses down his spine until I reached the top of his little black shorts. I then took one hand and pulled down the little shorts to reveal his little plump ass. I pulled them down further and in the front his dick popped up. Luckily the tail was a belt, not attached to the shorts, so they stayed. I truly have been mean about taking care of him. So I took my hand and wrapped it around his smaller member and stroked it.

"Aughahhhh!" he moaned loudly with that sweet voice of his.

As I stroked I stood up and took my other hand and put it next to his mouth.

"Suck" I said in a demanding voice. He looked at me with those beautiful diamond eyes and took in 3 of my digits. As he sucked I stroked him at the same rhythm.

When I deemed my fingers wet enough I trailed them down to his entrance.

"Ciel, I'm going to prepare you now, okay?"

"Okay" he said shakily.

Then I slipped one of my fingers into the hole. He tensed up. A lot.

"Sebastian… it hurts." He said in a strangled voice.

"It's okay, you just need to relax." I said trying to sooth him.

When he relaxed, I started to move the finger in and out of him at the same time as he was stroked. The same was done when I put the second and third finger in. Once he was back to moaning loudly I slipped them out.

"Seb… Seba… why?" he tried to say something.

"I'm going to put it in now." I said as I lined my member up with his entrance.

His only answer was a shaky nod and a moan. So slowly I slid into the tight warmth. It was so tight, I moaned with him loudly. He gripped the wall, while I gripped his waist with one hand, and the tail with the other.

When he relaxed I started a slow pace. He started moaning, giving me the sign to speed it up, so I did. As I moved faster and faster, his moans got more on the verge of yells. The little bell on the choker rang with every bounce of his hips. I picked him up and turned him around so he was facing me and pressed him against the wall, never stopping the thrusts.

Suddenly he screamed. His hands flew to my hair and gripped my locks so hard it actually hurt.

Found it. Now that I knew where his sweet spot was, I readjusted so that I would hit it every time. And boy, did it drive Ciel crazy.

"Seb… agai-Ahhhhh… Plea- UHHH!" he tried to say something, but he couldn't finish a word without screaming. And with each trust he got tighter and tighter. The tighter it got the more pleaser both of us got. Within minutes I could feel the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. I was so close. And so was he.

With one last kiss I looked at him as he screamed, white, sticky fluid shooting all over both of our stomachs. Although he was done I kept going, faster, and harder. I lost my rhythm and with one last thrust, I came deep inside him.

As I pulled out of him, he moaned and cum dripped out of his abused little hole. I held him for a second. Just hugging him against the wall. Then I whispered to him, "It was nice seeing you again Ciel". That time I could feel his cheeks heat up. He pushed me away and quickly pulled on his normal clothes. As he did that, I buttoned my shirt and pulled my boxers and pants back on. He forgot to take the ears off, so I did for him.

"I think you should buy this one. It fits you really good" I commented as he put the costume back into the bag.

"I don't really like it" he said quietly with his head down.

I chuckled at that. "Well I really can't really put it back on the shelves."

"Fine" he said with a begrudgingly look on his face.

He shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed out fifty bucks, then gave it to me. He looked up and our eyes locked on each other. He opened his mouth to say something, but that dumb blonde came back and shouted, "CIEL, YOUR FINALLY DONE!" and ran over to him. Alois locked arms with _my_ little Ciel and started pulling him away. "Okay were going to leave now. Oh and you're invited to the Halloween party. And Ciel needs a date!" he said as he skipped out the door, dragging Ciel, who was stared at me until they were out of sight.

Hm… maybe I will go to that party. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do.


End file.
